Don't Let's Start
by kirahelena
Summary: An Addex drabble set in 3x21 'Desire' after Addison and Alex sleep together. Mostly just fluff.


**A/N: So I'm back! Unfortunately not with an A Year or A Day update (although I promise I _will_ finish it before the end of January). This is just a little drabble with no real plot (and I'm fairly certain it's pretty bad but hey, it's a story), set midway through ep 3x21 after Addison and Alex sleep together. Let me know what you all think and happy new year guys! x**

Addison lay on the bed in the on-call room, naked and breathing heavily, her arm just lightly brushing Alex's. They stared at the ceiling in silence, the room filled with the sound of their heavy breathing. Addison couldn't believe she had done that. She knew she had changed a lot in the last year, she just never thought she'd end up being the one desperate enough to literally pounce on her intern in the middle of the corridor. She had no idea where to go from here.

Alex shocked her by brushing his fingers against hers, gently entwining them with hers and squeezing gently as they continued to lay in silence. She finally twisted round, laying on her side so she could look at him, her red hair falling across her face. She ignored the flutters she felt as he lightly touched her hair behind her ear, smirking at her as she flushed red.

"Are you going to yell at me in a supply closet later?" She finally breathed, breaking the quiet in the room.

He let out a low throaty chuckle, causing her to shiver slightly and curl closer to him. "Trust me if I'm alone with you in a supply closet there definitely won't be any yelling." He paused and she felt his gaze running down her body. "Unless you count me making you scream."

She rolled his eyes involuntary at his cocky smile, choosing to drop a kiss to his shoulder. He ran a hand lightly up her side and she shivered, goosebumps forming over her. In one movement, he pulled her to him, while he grabbed the sheet from under them to cover them both. "Can I ask a question?" She hummed the affirmative as she watched her fingers tracing circles in his bare chest. "You're not going to go back to Mark, right? Even if he makes the next 28 days?"

She looked at him in shock, rolling over onto his body slightly. "I thought it was obvious. I broke the pact as well, Karev."

"What?" He looked confused and she couldn't help but find his frown slightly adorable as she ran her fingers over the crease on his forehead.

"I wasn't meant to have sex for 60 days either. I chose to break the pact with you." She gave a little shrug at that, a smile, tugging at the corner of her lips as he placed a kiss on top of her head. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair and she tangled her legs with his, pressing herself closer to him.

"This isn't how imagined doing this."

She quirked an eyebrow at that, amusement evident in her voice. "You imagined this?"

"Have you seen you?" He teased with a chuckle.

She scoffed indignantly. "Yes but I've been told that not everyone who looks at me is pining for me."

"Ouch. I guess I deserved that."

She huffed in response. "How did you imagine it?"

"Thought I'd finally get the courage to ask you out. You know dinner and a few drinks, I'd buy you flowers and all that romantic crap. Then maybe on our second or third date, we'd have finally done this." He waved absently between their naked bodies.

"And now?" He looked at her confused. "Can I expect any of this 'romantic crap'? Are you going to ask me out?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Addison Montgomery, will you go out on a date with me tonight?"

She pretended to think. "Hmm, I'll have to check my diary." He ran his hands down her sides, tickling her lightly until she begged him to stop breathlessly. "Yes, stop! Stop! I'd love to go out with you, Alex Karev."

"Good." He smiled, tangling his fingers in her red hair to pull her face down to his for a kiss. "We have to go back to work.

She shrugged slightly, bending to kiss him again. "I'm the boss. We can spare a few more minutes."

"And what do you have in mind for those minutes, Addison?" He grinned cockily from underneath her, tugging on her hair slightly.

"Oh for God's sake Karev, shut up." She murmured, rolling her eyes as she crashed their lips together again.


End file.
